The Last
by Ultiman92
Summary: Mario. Bowser. What would you want to do, if your time was running out?...


This is what happens when a plot bunny seizes hold of me and won't let go. Strangely enough, I have **no idea** where I got the inspiration for this. Oh well, it turned out good enough.

On with the fic!

* * *

The Last

The old man sat down, groaning slightly at the twinges of pain in his legs. He looked over the blasted and burned scenery, noticing much of his own handiwork. In the distance, he could make out shapes of blocks and hills, overgrown and abandoned from lack of use. His mind drifted off into recollections of past days, where he was almost invincible and the journey in front of him never seemed to end.

He was brought back to the present by a series of heavy footfalls, punctuated by loud curses. The old man smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"You're late."

The ancient Koopa behind him snorted in anger. "You had to pick the _highest _hill in the Mushroom Kingdom, didn't you? I couldn't scale this thing easily even in my youth. Now what did you want to talk about?"

The old man looked out over the scenery, saying nothing. After a long pause, he said, "Antonio is doing well, don't you think? Running the kingdom all by himself?"

The Koopa grunted.

The old man continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It's not easy being the sole heir to the throne, but he's managed to get the kingdom into a pretty good state. Not that he hasn't had attempts on his life, of course. Most of them by your Junior, am I right?"

"He prefers to be called Bowser the Second," the Koopa responded gruffly, a note of pride evident in his voice.

The old man laughed. "Does he now? Oh, he's a chip off the old block, to be sure."

"Antonio seems to take after you as well," the Koopa noted.

"Yes, I've noticed," the old man replied, sobering up. "More than anything else in the world, Antonio wants to make things right. Saving the kingdom, ruling benevolently – it's all in a days' work for him. He wants to help everyone – including me."

"He thinks he knows what's best for me. He keeps me shut away in the castle, a prisoner in my own home!" The old man's voice was tinged with bitterness. "He thinks I'll die the second I leave his sight."

"Such a nice boy – but so sensitive, too," the old man said sorrowfully. "After Peach died – it tore him up. He thought he couldn't handle being the heir to the throne. As you know, he's proved himself wrong time after time. But he still thinks he's not cut out for the job. He's trying to do everything he can to save my life – because he doesn't know who he'll be without me."

"This is what you called me here for, Mario?" the Koopa growled. "To hear you complain about your son?"

The old man turned to look at the Koopa. "Not just that. Antonio confines me to keep me from dying. I called you here because I think Junior's doing the same to you."

The Koopa stopped short, taken aback.

The old man fixed him with a piercing gaze. "How long has it been since you made a public appearance? For all means and purposes, Junior now runs your empire. "

The Koopa opened his mouth angrily – then stopped and stared at the floor in shame. "Yes, it's true."

The old man nodded wistfully. "The thing is, I think I am about to die."

The Koopa stared incredulously.

"It's true!" the old man insisted. "It nearly killed me to escape Antonio's guards and get here. I can't remember the last time I jumped higher than a foot. I have aches and pains everywhere. It's only a matter of time…"

The Koopa stared at his feet, moved by the old man's words. "I'm going to die, too," he said quietly.

"Kamek told me a few weeks ago. I've used up all my regenerative magic. The next time I die…it'll be for good," the Koopa said. "I told Kamek to keep it quiet…but somehow Junior must've found out. He watches me like a hawk now."

The old man nodded sagely. "It's a funny feeling, knowing you're going to die soon. So many emotions come up – fear, sadness, anger, joy – but the biggest one is dissatisfaction."

"What do you mean?" the Koopa asked.

"I don't want to die like this, Bowser!" the old man said forcefully, slamming his fist down on the ground. "I don't want to die locked up in some room, peacefully accepting my fate! I want to die feeling the happiest I've ever felt!"

"So what are you saying?" the Koopa said, his brows knitting together.

The old man looked out over the countryside. "Over my entire life, I've always felt happiest when I'm out there, trying to save the princess and taking you down. That's always been the time I felt the most alive.

"What about you, Bowser?" the old man asked. "What makes you the happiest?"

The Koopa scratched his chin, deep in thought. A slow smile broke across his face. "It's the same thing. All the failed plots and dead minions don't seem to matter when I'm fighting you. You get to be the target of all my frustrations. I feel the best when I'm taking my problems out on you."

"Just as I thought," the old man said, nodding. "So, how about it?"

"Huh?" said the Koopa, looking at the old man quizzically.

The old man had gotten to his feet, eyes shining with determination. "Do you want to go out the way you'd feel happiest?"

"What, here? Now?" The Koopa shook his head frantically, edging backwards. "No, no, I can't, I haven't said anything to Junior, I can't-"

"Tell me something," the old man interrupted. "Does your son know you love him?"

The Koopa glared at him. "Of course! How heartless do you think I am, Mario?"

"Have you told your son you love him lately?" the old man pressed on.

"Well…yes," the Koopa said bemusedly. "But what does that have to do with-"

"If he knows you love him," the old man continued, "what else do you need to say?"

The Koopa stopped in midsentence, thinking it over. Eventually, he nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But what about your son, Mario? Does he know you love him?"

The old man laughed sadly. "You know, there's a funny thing about that. Antonio caught me as I was trying to sneak out. He didn't try to stop me or hold me back, just watched me and let me go. I think deep down in his heart, he already knew what I was doing…" He drifted off, staring forlornly into the distance.

The Koopa remained silent out of respect.

Eventually the old man turned back to the Koopa. "Well?" he asked. "Shall we begin?"

"Gladly," the Koopa said, moving into a battle stance.

The old man lowered into a crouch. "You know, Bowser," he said, "I'm really glad that fighting you will be the last moment of my life."

"So am I," the Koopa said, smiling.

Then, they charged at each other.

Their muscles ached, their bodies cried out for rest, and their hearts felt like they might burst, yet they continued on. For Mario and Bowser were, for the last time, the happiest they'd ever felt. They fought to the end, feeling determined, strong, and very, very alive.

-The End-

Doesn't that seem like the way they'd want to die? It made sense to me.

REVIEW!


End file.
